


The Little Gordon

by klbwriting



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klbwriting/pseuds/klbwriting
Summary: Jerome finds Jim's little sister fascinating.





	1. Chapter 1

Jerome had finally figured out where that insufferable Jim Gordon lived and he figured why not have some fun with the guy? A little vandalizing never hurt anyone? Some nice blood on the walls and maybe burn some books, make it look like a Satanic cult again, that would be fun. So Jerome placed a call to the GCPD requesting Gordon to be at a specific spot at a certain time for some information on a case. He hung up and headed to the man’s apartment. Once he saw Jim leave he headed up and knocked, not expecting anyone to answer, so it was understandable that he was shocked when a young woman opened the door.  
“Hi, can I help you?” she asked. Jerome smirked. Jim’s girlfriend maybe? A little young for him but you never knew with a guy like that.  
“Um, ya, I’m here to meet Jim, I have some information on a case,” he said, smiling at her. He tried to make it charming and it must have been because she nodded and opened the door for him to come in. “You must be Mrs. Gordon?” She laughed, the sound melodic to his ears.  
“No, Jim’s my big brother,” she said. “I’m staying with him for a few days. He should be back any minute, would you like a drink?” He shook his head and went to sit on the couch. Now he had another debacle. He could kidnap the girl but that would be a hassle and he would pretty sure that would ruin any potential dates he could get out of this, or he could wait for Gordon and be shipped off to Arkham again, either way his chances sucked. O well.  
“I didn’t know Jim Gordon had a sister, what’s your name gorgeous?” he said. She blushed and smiled.  
“I’m Y/N, what’s yours?” she asked, sitting down next to him.  
“I’m Jerome,” he answered. He had to think of something to get out of here without raising suspicion and somehow meet this girl again.  
“Jerome, I swear I’ve heard Jim mention you before,” she said. “Can’t remember when though. I wish he would’ve said something about how cute you were.” Jerome smirked.  
“Well if good old Jimbo was talking about how cute I was maybe I wouldn’t be here now talking to you, I might be on a date with him,” he said, giving his least insane laugh. Y/N giggled a little and he nearly lost it. God he loved a good laugh.  
“That is true, he’d be a lucky man,” she said. “You’re funny, I like that.”  
“Thank you, you’re too kind,” Jerome replied, taking her hand and kissing it. She blushed deeply and he would’ve kissed her more had he not heard a car door slam outside. He looked out the window into the night, feeling like he should get going.  
“Is something wrong?” she asked, making him look back at her.  
“You know, I’m feeling a little uncomfortable, I didn’t know you were in town and I’m an informant for some pretty shady people. I would hate to put you in dangers way, I should get going.” He saw her bite her lip and he almost kissed her, wanting to bite that lip himself.  
“Well, if you must go that’s alright, but can I see you again?” she asked, looking hopeful. Jerome smiled sweetly.  
“Of course, meet me tomorrow,” he said, writing down and time and place for her. She took the paper and put it in her pocket before walking him to the door. She let him out, standing in the doorway as he lingered just a little longer debating his next action. Fuck it, he thought before he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back, a hand coming to tangle in his hair.  
“HEY GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!” Jim shouted from down the hall. Jerome shot back and winked at Y/N.  
“See you tomorrow gorgeous,” he said before taking off towards the other end of the hall, climbing out onto the fire escape and into the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Jerome smirked and knew where to go once he poured the city into darkness. You, the little Gordon, would need protected and with how preoccupied Jimmy boy would be he wouldn’t be able to do it, so that left it up to Jerome Valeska, recently deceased but alive once more. And boy he could sure do with corrupting someone so sweet. He thought for just a moment if he should attempt to cover up his recently stapled face but shrugged. You wouldn’t be able to see him that well anyway.  
He moved through the streets, easily avoiding being attacked by those who took his idea seriously, watching as chaos and carnage exploded around him and laughing all the time. Then he saw the apartment building and headed inside and up the stairs.   
The hallway was quiet, no one wanting to risk getting attacked outside. You were in Jim’s place, candles lit and the curtains closed, you were being as quiet as you could be, hoping no one would think you were home. You didn’t expect anyone to want to find you or kill you, but with how Jim talked about the people in this city you didn’t know if actually knowing someone mattered. You were about to lock yourself in the bathroom and take a bath, with a fully loaded weapon beside the tub, when someone knocked. You frowned and peered out the peephole before realizing how useless that was. Instead of answering you stayed quiet.  
“Hellooooo Y/N, I’m here to protect you!” came that familiar voice you had dreamed about. Jerome. How could Jerome Valeska be here? He was dead! You had thought the person on the TV had been a fake, someone pretending to be him. But you knew somehow that the man outside your door was him and despite all the things he’d done you couldn’t shake the feeling he wouldn’t hurt you. You swallowed hard and knew that your trusting and caring nature was getting the best of you when you opened the door. There he was, just barely recognizable in the dim light, his smile seemingly plastered on. “So…you wanna know how I got these scars?”  
“Hi Jerome, I see you’re not dead anymore,” she said, letting him inside before locking up again. He glanced over you in your robe, eyebrow rising in question. You sighed. “I was going to take a bath and wait for this insanity you created to be over.”   
“I didn’t create the insanity, I just…set it free,” he said with a smile. “What like you haven’t thought about killing someone? Perhaps me?” He moved closer to her and surprisingly she stood her ground, not breaking eye contact. “O your eyes look so sweet, you really like me don’t you?” You couldn’t argue with him, you did like him despite everything he’d done. Hell, after Jim told her what he had done she still went and met him for their date, and then had a few more after that before he was killed. You more than liked him.  
“Yes Jerome, I do really like you,” you admitted. “You want a drink? Something to eat? Have you eaten since you were brought back?” She was always so sweet and caring with him, in his head he was thinking about how much he wanted to take that love and care and use it up until she was a shell of herself, but something in him, his heart maybe? Was telling him that he shouldn’t take advantage, that he should see how this went. He ignored his brain, figuring he had time to corrupt her later.   
“I’m starving beautiful,” he said. You nodded, going about getting a sandwich ready for him and yourself, acting as if a crazed killer wasn’t in your apartment. You were aware of where he was but you trusted him not to stab you in the back. What you didn’t really expect was him to sit down at the table and wait patiently for his meal. You handed him the plate and sat down across from him.  
“So why did you instigate a riot on your first day back? You couldn’t just rob a jewelry store or something?” you asked. He sighed like you just didn’t understand.  
“Go big or…go home…and since I have no home,” he said like it was obvious. “However, I did stop by a nice jewelry store on the way here…” He slid a long package across the table for her. That was another thing he hadn’t been able to really explain to himself, the need to get her something shiny, something to make sure she knew he liked her. Maybe it was because he wanted to make it easy to get in her pants or maybe…just maybe…he wanted her to not hate him for starting a purge on the city and maybe get her brother killed.   
“Did you at least make sure Jim was safe?” she asked, not touching the package. Jerome couldn’t look at her.  
“He’s old Jimbo, he’ll be fine,” Jerome said with a dismissive wave. You watched him. You hadn’t expected him to take care of your brother considering your brother had put him in Arkham and then was partially responsible for his death. She knew of Jim’s darker side and wondered what else he had done to Jerome to deserve his hatred.  
“So, why aren’t you out killing anyone you can get your hands on? Why are you here?” you asked. He looked in thought for a moment, then he glanced at the package. It was clear he wanted you to open it. You finally gave in and opened the box, smiling a little at the ruby bracelet. He remembered how much you liked rubies and it was almost sweet, making your heart swell with love for him.  
“I’m here because I want two things and I’m not sure which one I’m going to go with yet,” he said. You looked at him curiously as he took the bracelet and put it on your wrist. “I really want to get you into bed and corrupt the fuck out of you and your sweet disposition…that sounds appetizing…but…I also want to not make you a shell because you’re nice this way…so sweet and loving…” You eyed him as he spoke, mulling his words around.  
“You won’t corrupt me,” you said finally. You could see it in his eyes. He wouldn’t do that, he could be confused or in denial but you could see it, he cared about you.  
“You’re right,” he said. “I won’t.” Then you both looked up as the front door was kicked in.


	3. Chapter 3

Jerome had been watching you for weeks now, wondering how long it would be before Jim stopped having you guarded from him. After the purge Jim had arrived just before he had gotten to have any fun with you and he was getting more annoyed by the day that he couldn’t get to you. His anger was getting slightly out of control, if the body count he was amassing was anything to go by. He was trying to be patient but if you weren’t alone soon he was going to snap.  
You weren’t doing so well either. After Jim had crashed the little party you and Jerome had been having your big brother demanded you be watched 24/7 and you went along with it, being a good sister and heeding your brother’s warnings but you didn’t want to, you wanted to find Jerome and see exactly what he had had planned for you. You didn’t think you’d ever find out at this rate, Jerome would forget about you and move on to the next person he could find. O how wrong you were.  
Finally Jerome saw his chance. The guard was changing, one having just left the apartment building, the door slowly closing behind him. Jerome popped his jacket collar up, made sure the hat was pulled low and snuck in the door before it closed and locked. He smirked as he continued on, climbing the stairs. He noticed that the guard was talking to someone in the apartment, most likely you since Jerome knew Jim was off on a murder case that Jerome had created. This was his chance to finally get what he had been waiting for. He quietly snuck behind the guard and slit his throat, dropping the man to the ground. You stood shocked, staring, blood covering your clothes and some of your face.  
“Daddy’s home,” Jerome said with a sick smirk. You were breathing heavily, trying to control your reflex to scream. Jerome pushed past you into the apartment and he looked around. “Any cameras or bugs in here? Jimmy boy going to find us?” he asked. You slowly processed what had occurred and turned to look at him, closing the door on the grisly scene in the hall.  
“He’ll probably be coming back in an hour or so,” you said. You wanted to run, hide from the monster that had killed the guard but that crazed madman who had done that had now morphed back into your Jerome, the slightly psychotic sweetheart you had come to love and you weren’t sure what to do. Jerome on the other hand was just wondering around, thinking of a plan.  
“Take a shower gorgeous, we’re going on a trip and you can’t be covered in blood, might make someone suspicious,” he said finally, moving over to you and gripping you close to him. “May I help you out of your clothes?” You swallowed hard and shook your head, still not sure about this. You knew how Jerome was, it wasn’t a secret, but to see it in action was another thing entirely. “You’re right, too soon, you need time. Go take your shower and then put on a nice dress, when we get to our final destination we’ll have some real fun, I’m going to corrupt you and you’ll love it.” You felt your entire spine tingle at the very thought and the feelings of fear and worry start to ebb away. They vanished completely while you were in the shower, becoming far of memories in that short time. By the time you were dressed you could barely recall the feeling of blood on your face or the look in Jerome’s eye when he slid the knife over your guard’s throat. You entered the living room and smiled at the red headed man pacing by the front door.  
“I’m ready,” you said and he looked over, a smile creeping onto his face. “Where are we going?” He put his finger to his lips as if to say ‘that’s a secret’ before offering you his gloved hand. You took it, all hesitation gone now as he led you out into the hall, the body gone, probably dropped out a window or something like that. He led you out of the apartment building to a waiting car, driving you out of the city to a motel on the highway.  
“I got us the suite, something special for you,” he said as he unlocked the door to the room. You entered and smiled, the room looking nice and fancy, well fancier than you had been in before. You put down the small bag you had brought and turned to face your beau. “Come here my little girl.” You blushed at the name, feeling suddenly aroused, and stepped closer. Once you were in arms reach Jerome yanked you close and kissed you hard and fast, tongue lashing out to play against your lips and then your own tongue. He was dominant, barely giving you a chance to process his lips and tongue on yours while his hands found your hips and moved down and around to your ass, squeezing and making you jump closer. He pulled back and smirked down at you.   
“What?” you asked, seeing a strange look in his eyes that made your panties wet with want. He just backed you towards the bed and made you lay down. You bit your lip, watching him grab his belt and pull it off. He lifted your arms above your head and attached them to the headboard with the belt.   
“Now my little girl you seem to have been a bit unwilling to see me after your brother dragged me away…” he said, rolling you gently over and sliding your dress up and admiring your ass for a moment before sliding your panties down. “I think you need punished, what about you?” His hand cupped your ass, fingers finding your folds drenched. “O yes, a nice punishment before the fun can begin, do you agree my little girl?” You nodded, face turned to watched his actions.  
“Yes daddy,” you said, gripping the pillow as you felt yourself getting more anxious as he moved his fingers slowly over your entrance, teasing your mercilessly. He smirked, eyes darkening as his hand flew back and forward, smacking your ass hard, making you cry out in pain and pleasure. You’d never known that you could like this kind of treatment, but God you loved the feeling of his hand smacking your ass several more times until it stung. He massaged it after, smirking as you whimpered.  
“I think that’s enough don’t you?” he asked. You nodded and panted, wanting so bad for him to do something to make the feeling between your legs go away. “You’re such a sweet little girl, I want to hear that sweet mouth scream my name.” You whimpered again with want, shifting to gain some friction between your legs. He smirked some and slid a solitary finger up and down your slit, finding your clit and teasing it some. You groaned, gripping the pillow until your knuckles were white. You felt yourself getting closer to that high and you moaned out his name softly, desperate.  
“Please Jerome…daddy…master…anything…please” you begged. He smirked and you heard a laugh as he pulled his hand away. You heard a slurping sound as he licked his fingers clean.  
“You taste delicious, I think I’ll have more,” he whispered. You groaned, feeling him grab your ass and spread your lips, tongue soon devouring your core, licking around and inside, making you scream and moaned, words not found as you were dizzy with need. You arched back and finally cried out your release, collapsing and twitching as he worked you through the feeling.  
“Je…Jerome…” you panted, trying to think straight after the experience. “My wrists hurt…” You looked up and saw them red from the belt. He chuckled.  
“Sorry my little girl, you have to deal with it a little longer,” he said, flipping you on your back and undoing his pants. You watched eagerly, forgetting how exhausted you were from his first ministrations.  
“Alright daddy,” you agreed, watching him as he pushed off his pants and boxers, cock hard against his stomach. He moved slowly towards you, pushing your legs apart and up, bending you nearly in half as he pushed his cock inside you, groaning at the feeling.   
“Good little girl, you take that cock so well,” he said, watching your eyes roll back in your head. “You’re such a slut for my cock aren’t you?” You nodded, groaning out his name again as his hips jerked back and forward, pounding into you hard fast, making your whole body jerk and the bed hit the wall hard.  
“Please…more…fast…er” you begged, feeling yourself quickly escalating towards that high again.  
“O you love this don’t you? Love my cock buried in your pussy don’t you? I could do anything to you and you’d take it like a good little girl,” he said, watching you nod as you tried to process his words, your mind muddled with the pleasure you felt as you built to another orgasm. “Cum for me, scream my name.” At his words you felt yourself soar, screaming out his name to the heavens as you were hit by a tidal wave orgasm. Jerome thrust a couple more times before freezing as his orgasm ripped through him. He collapsed next to you, watching you come down from your high, panting and sweating. God you looked beautiful. He was going to keep you forever, Jim and the police be damned. You were his now.


End file.
